Cute Magnae Sungjae
by novalcahaya
Summary: Kisah tentang Yook Sungjae yang menjadi magnae di BTOB. Semua jalan cerita emosi yang dialaminya akan tertulis dengan baik dalam cerita ini / BTOB / Yook Sungjae


**ANYEONG YEOROBEUN .. .. .. ?**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY TO READ IT**

**NO FLAME| NO BASHING| PLEASE COMMENT**

**.**

**Title**

**Cute Magnae Sungjae**

**Lenght**

**Maybe Chapter, Maybe One Shot**

**Rating**

**K**

**Genre**

**Family, Drama, YAOI**

**(DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ)**

**Author**

**SellyApril**

**Main Cast**

**BTOB & slight BEAST**

**Disclaimer**

**THIS FANFICTION IS MINE !**

**Warning**

**A lot of typo, gaje, EYD ancur, garing, and mungkin membosankan.**

Haii semuanya. Do you miss me ? hahaha pasti jawabannya enggak. Okay hari ini aku bawa ff baru. Kebetulan beberapa hari ini aku suka liat video klipnya BTOB, aku jadi pengen ni buat ff-nya.

Oh ya aku juga mau ngucapin terima kasih banyak buat Himkyu yang sudah ngajarin aku caranya ngebuat ff, dan yang selalu memberi ku semangat. Sekali lagi terima kasih eonnie.

Oh ya sekalian aku mau ngasih tau sedikit informasi nih buat para reader. Untuk ff aku yang "Difficult" insya'allah aku update cepet dech. Dan untuk semua yang udah ngereview ff ku yang itu, terima kasih banyak. Aku seneng banget dech dapet balasan yang positif. Oh ya mau ngasih tau aja, kalau di ff aku namanya emang enggak aku kasih huruf kapital pada awalnya, niatnya sih pengen jadi'in itu ciri khas dari aku sendiri hehehe.

Dan untuk ff "My Self" aku masih bingung mau dilanjut ato gak. Soalnya ada yang setuju ada yang enggak, jadi nunggu keputusan dari para readernim aja okay.

Siip lah. Selamat membaca.

~pagi hari di kamar.

hari ini adalah hari yang sangat sibuk untuk BTOB. pasalnya hari ini mereka akan full dengan berbagai schedule. dan pagi ini semua member masih tertidur di kamar mereka. eunkwang sebagai leader adalah orang pertama yang terbangun. hal pertama yang selalu dilakukan oleh sang leader adalah mengecek para member, terutama maknae tercintanya. eunkwang pun menghampiri ranjang maknae, yook sungjae. tetapi ketika dia sampai diranjang maknae, maknae tidak ada di tempat tidurnya. dia pun mengecek semua tempat tidur para member, mencari maknae yang sangat dia sayangi.

akhirnya dia menemukan maknae sedang tidur diranjang sang rapper, jung ilhoon. ada sedikit rasa cemburu dalam hati sang leader, karena maknae lebih memilih tidur dengan sang rapper daripada dengan dia yang berstatus sebagai leader. tidak hanya itu, eunkwang juga merasa tidak suka dengan kedekatan antara maknae dengan semua member. dia selalu berfikir bahwa maknae hanya miliknya, bukan member yang lain.

rasanya eunkwang ingin membangunkan sang maknae agar pindah, tetapi tentu saja ia tidak tega melihat tidur nyenyak sang maknae terganggu. jadi dia hanya menghela nafas menyerah, dan mulai pergi ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan untuk para member atau lebih tepatnya untuk maknae tersayangnya.

###

perlahan ilhoon mulai membuka matanya. dia merasa sesuatu yang berat sedang tidur di lengannya. ia pun menoleh kesampingnya dan melihat maknae sedang tertidur pulas di lengannya. ilhoon pun mencoba untuk tetap pada tempatnya dan tidak banyak bergerak. karena jika dia bergerak, kemungkinan dia akan mengganggu tidur nyenyak dan mimpi indah maknae yang sangat disayanginya.

ilhoon menatap tidur sang maknae penuh dengan kekaguman. soalnya yook sungjae terlihat jauh sangat manis ketika ia sedang tidur. tetapi dia segera pura-pura tidur ketika sang maknae mulai terbangun dan mungucek-ucek matanya. sungjae pun melihat ilhoon yang sedang pura-pura tidur kembali.

"hyung ? aku tahu kau sudah bangun. kenapa kau berpura-pura tidur lagi ?" tanya sungjae dengan suara yang sangat cutely hingga ilhoon ingin memeluknya.

"jinjja ? ah ti-ti-tidak apa-apa. hanya ini masih pagi, kembali lah tidur sungjae." ucap ilhoon sambil membuka mata dan menutupnya kembali karena tidak kuasa melihat wajah sungjae yang sangat manis, membuatnya untuk selalu ingin mencium maknae.

"tapi bukankah kita ada jadwal pagi hari ini ?" tanya sungjae sambil bangun dari tidurnya. ilhoon merasa tidak rela ketika maknae bangun dan tidak lagi tidur disampingnya.

sungjae pun mulai turun dari ranjang dan berniat untuk kedapur karena dia sangat lapar.

"mau kemana kau ?" tanya ilhoon menutupi rasa tidak sukanya.

"aku mau kedapur hyung. aku lapar." ucap sungjae berjalan meninggalkan ranjang.

ilhoon pun segera bankit dari ranjang untuk mengikuti maknae kedapur. bukan karena dia lapar tapi karena dia ingin membuat sarapan untuk sang maknae. karena magne BTOB tidak bisa memasak, tetapi semua member tidak pernah mengambil masalah ini. justru mereka bersyukur, dengan begitu mereka bisa membuatkan maknae makanan. sehingg maknae akan lebih sayang terhadap mereka daripada memberyang lain.

###

changsub dan minhyuk yang sudah bangun dari tadi merasa cemburu akibat mendengar percakapan maknae. mereka iri karena bukan mereka yang diajak bicara sang maknae. changsub perlahan mulai mencoba tidur kembali. karena dia ingin menghilangkan rasa sakit hatinya, agar dia moodnya tidak terlihat buruk didepan semua member terutama maknae tercintanya. jika sungjae melihatnya buruk, bisa-bisa maknae tidak mau dekat dengannya. dan memilih dekat dengan memberyang lain. dia tidak mau itu terjadi.

minhyuk mulai melakukan peregangan untuk segera bangun. dia tidak sabar ingin menyapa sang maknae dan memberikan ciuman selamat pagi kepadanya. minhyuk pun berjalan ke pintu untuk menuju kedapur menyusul sang maknae.

###

hyunsik dan peniel masih tidur, karena tadi malam mereka harus menjadi host di music bank. dan mereka baru pulang jam 1 dini hari. plus ketika merka menuju ranjang mereka, merka melihat maknae tidur dengan sang rapper. itu membuat mereka marah, beraninya ilhoon merebut maknae tercinta mereka. akhirnya hyunsik dan peniel tidur dengan mulut berkomat-kamit, mengumpat sang rapper ilhoon.

~dapur meja makan.

eunkwang baru saja selesai memasak, ada sup, sandwitch, dan berbagai sosis dan susu coklat. itu semua makanan kesukaan maknae tercintanya. selesai menata makanan di meja makan, eunkwang melihat sungjae keluar dari kamar tidur. eunkwang merasa sangat senang saat melihat maknaenya sudah bangun.

sungjae dengan pelan berjalan ke meja makan, dimana eunkwang sedang berdiri dan menatapnya penuh dengan kekaguman.

"heeeeemmm, bau masakan eunkwangie hyung sangat lezat. aku tidak sabar ingin memakannya." ucap sungjae sambil mencium setiap makanan yang ada diatas meja. semua ini adalah jenis sarapan yang dia suka.

"ne. kalau begitu duduklah dan mulai makan. tapi sebelum itu, apakah kau tidak ingin memeluk hyung karena membuatkan makanan untuk mu ?" tanya eunkwang. dia selalu senang apabila maknae memeluk bahkan menciumnya, karena dia menyukai maknae banyak. tetapi sang maknae sangat jarang mau melakukan skinship dengannya. maknae jauh lebih suka melakukan skinship dengan ilhoon, peniel, hyunsik, dan minhyuk.

"tentu saja aku ingin." jawab sungjae dan segera berlari dan memeluk eunkwang.

eunkwang sangat senang. dia pun membalas pelukan maknae, dan mengelus rambut hitam maknae.

###

ilhoon yang berjalan di belakang sungjae hanya bisa diam melihat maknae memeluk leader mereka. ada sedikit rasa tidak rela karena maknae memeluk sang leader. ilhoon pun berjalan mendekati dua orang yang sedang berpelukan, dan mencoba untuk memisahkan mereka.

"ahh baiklah. bagaiman kalau kita makan sekarang ? aku sudah sangat lapar." ilhoon berdiri ditengah eunkwang dan sungjae dan berbohong bahwa dia lapar. terlihat raut kemenangan di wajah ilhoon karena dapat memisahkan mereka berdua.

eunkwang dengan cemberut terpaksa melepaskan pelukannya pada maknae. sungjae yang tidak mengerti dengan keadaan, hanya mulai pergi ke kursinya dan bersiap untuk sarapan.

###

minhyuk yang baru saja datang ke dapur dan melihat sang maknae tengah duduk diapit oleh ilhoon dan eunkwang. dia pun menghampiri maknae dan memberikan pelukan dan ciuman di pipinya yang sukses membuat duaorang tengah menatap mereka memerah marah.

entah kenapa saat dia memeluk dan mencium maknae dia tidak bisa berhenti dan melepaskannya. maka dari itu minhyuk pun memeluk maknae lebih erat, dan semakin mencium maknae. minhyuk tidak hanya mencium di pipi sekarang tapi mulai kelehernya, telinga, dan hampir diseluruh wajah maknae.

sungjae yang merasakan minhyuk memeluk dan menciumnya pun sudah terbiasa. tapi dia tetap mencoba berusaaha untuk meronta.

"hahahahaha minhyuk hyung lepaskan. hahahaha geli." ucap sungjae sambil menggeliat di kursinya, karena minhyuk tidak hanya mencium tapi juga menggelitik pinggangnya.

"tidak akan. hahaha kau sangat manis dan lucu" jawab minhyuk sambil menjalankan aksinya lagi tanpa mau berhenti.

"minhyuk bisakah kau menghentikan itu. kau menyakiti sungjae."ucap eunkwang sambil mencoba melepaskan minhyuk dari sungjae. dia mencoba memberikan death glare kepada minhyuk, tetapi gagal karena minhyuk tidak mempedulikannya.

"iya hyung lepaskan sungjae dan duduklah agar kita bisa sarapan." kali ini ilhoon yang berucap, ilhoon sudah merasa tidak kuat melihat minhyuk yang banyak melakukan skinship dengan maknae tercintanya.

"hahahahahahahaha" sungjae tertawa geli semakin keras saat minhuk menjilati lehernya.

setelah cukup lama minhyuk menggoda maknae, dia pun berhenti. minhyuk merasakan aura perkelahian dari dua orang yang sekarang berada disampingnya.

minhyuk tidak peduli dan berkata "bagaimana tidur mu kemarin malam sungjae ?" tanyanya pada sungjae yang saat ini sedang membenarkan duduknya.

"hemm kemarin malam aku mimpi tidak menyenangkan hyung. jadi aku tidak bisa tidur, tetapi kemudian aku bisa tidur karena ilhoon hyung mau menemaniku."

"tapi kenapa harus dengan ilhoon ? kenapa tidak dengan ku saja sungjae, aku jauh lebih bisa menjagamu dari pada ilhoon ?" tanya eunkwang tiba-tiba.

sungjae menghentikan kegiatannya mengambil makanan kedalam piring, dan menoleh kearah eunkwang yang saat ini sedang menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

"ya benar, kenapa harus ilhoon kenapa bukan aku saja ?" sekarang tanya minhyuk yang juga ikut penasaran dengan alasan magnae.

"heemm..." sungjae berfikir jawaban yang tepat agar tidak mengecewakan kedua hyungnya.

"karena ... aku tidak mau mengganggu tidur nyenyak hyungdeul. dan kebetulan waktu itu yang sedang terjaga adalah ilhoon hyung." akhirnya sungjae mendapatkan alasan yang tepat. padahal jika dia disuruh jujur, dia terlalu takut melakukan skinship dengan hyung-hyung yang paling tua. karena mereka cenderung berlebihan dalam memberikan perhatian kepadanya.

eunkwang dan minhyuk hanya bisa mengangguk alasan yang diberikan sungjae, sesungguhnya hati mereka sakit tapi mereka tetap tersenyum.

beda lagi dengan ilhoon, dia merasa sangat bahagia. setelah mendengar penuturan sungjae dia rasanya ingin bersorak gembira.

"kenapa jadi pada diam semua ? dan kapan kita mulai sarapannya ? hyungie aku sudah lapar." rengek sungjae kepada eunkwang, karena melihat suasana yang sangat canggung.

eunkwang yang melihat rengekan magnae pun tidak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk mencubit pipi magnae. karena sungjae tampak sangat menggemaskan jika sedang merengek.

"baiklah kkaja kita makan" sahut eunkwang.

dan segera dua namja yang sedari tadi diam pun mengikuti instruksi dari eunkwang.

tak lama kemudian datanglah tiga member lainnya, hyunsik, changsub, dan peniel. mereka berjalan menuju kedapur. changsub terlihat sudah seperti biasa, ternyat tidur membantunya banyak untuk menghilangkan bad moodnya.

tetapi hyunsik dan peniel masih terlihat setengah mengantuk. mereka terbangun akibat mendengar tawa magnae yang bergema diseluruh dorm. padahal mereka masih mengantuk.

"hyungdeul sudah bangun ? cepat duduk hyung, mari kita sarapan bersama." ajak sungjae.

hyunsik mengambil duduk disebelah ilhoon. peniel dan changsub mengambil duduk disebelah minhyuk.

"apa yang terjadi tadi ? aku mendengar suara tawa sungjae." tanya hyunsik sambil mengambil roti dan menempatkannya di piringnya.

"tidak ada apa-apa kogh hyung." jawab sungjae sambil tersenyum manis.

hyunsik yang sebelumnya melihat dengan mata setengah menutup pun segera melebarkan matanya. karena sungjae saat ini terlihat sangat manis dengan senyum itu.

peniel tidak terlalu mempedulikan apa yang sedang terjadi di meja makan saat ini.

changsub hanya seperti biasa, diam tidak terlalu banyak kata dan mulai mengolesi rotinya dengan selai sambil memperhatikan sungjae yang asyik mengunyah sosisnya.

~di ruang tengah dorm.

setelah sarapan, mandi dan berpakaian rapi. para member siap-siap menunggu mobil yang akan menjemput mereka. saat ini diruang tengah sedang berkumpul minhyuk, eunkwang, changsub. mereka bertiga sedang menonton acara pagi.

sungjae yang baru saja selesai mandi dan berpakaian menuju keruang tengah dimana hyung-hyungnya sedang berkumpul.

sungjae mendudukkan dirinya disamping changsub. tanpa meminta persetujuan dari changsub, sungjae merebahkan kepalanya di paha atau pangkuan changsub. sungjae tau dia tidak perlu meminta izin atau apa, karena para hyungnya tidak pernah menolak dia.

changsub yang saat itu sedang fokus melihat acara di TV pun terkejut bercampur senang. karena melihat sungjae tidur dipangkuannya. refleks tangan changsub mengelus rambut hitam lembut sungjae.

eunkwang dan minhyuk hanya diam saja. mereka sedang tidak ingin bertengkar hanya karena soal magnae yang tidur dipangkuan changsub.

beberapa menit kemudian hyunsik, ilhoon, dan peniel tiba. mereka hanya memandang tidak suka kepada hyungnya, changsub. dan mulai duduk disebelah hyungnya.

changsub tidak peduli perasaan mereka, yang terpenting hatinya senang.

30 menit berlalu. mobil penjemput mereka datang. yang segera bangun tentu saja magnae. karena dari semua member dialah yang paling bersemangat dengan scedule pagi.

sungjae segera berlari menuju mobil. dia mengambil duduk paling depan disebelah managernya. dia tidak pernah suka duduk ditengah atau dibelakang, karena para hyungnya jelas akan memperebutkan tempat disampingnya.

"selamat pagi manager" sapa sungjae ramah kepada manager.

"selamat pagi sungjaae. kemana semua hyung mu ? mereka sudah tua, tapi sikapnya tidak pernah dewasa." ucap manager karena sebal dengan perilaku hyung di BTOB. mereka selalu suka terlambat.

"sebentar lagi mereka juga akan kemari hyung. sabar saja." jawab sungjae sambil memakai sabuk pengaman, dan membenarkan duduknya agar nyaman.

terlihat enam namja keluar dari ruangan dengan membawa ransel masing-masing. mereka semua pun memasuki mobil. peniel, ilhoon, hyunsik berada di kursi belakang. minhyuk, eunkwang, changsub berada dikursi tengah.

selama perjalanan, semua member tidak terlalu bersemangat kecuali sungjae.

30 menit perjalanan. BTOB sampai di gedung CUBE entertainment. sungjae segera keluar dari mobil dan berlari menuju gedung tersebut.

eunkwang yang melihat itu pun segera berteriak kepada sungjae. "sungjae jangan berlari. nanti kau jatuh."

"maafkan aku eunkwangie hyung." teriak sungjae yang sudah berada digedung saat ini.

yang lain pun segera menyusul sungjae yang sudah masuk kedalam gedung.

sungjae pun menyapa semua staf yang dia kenal. ilhoon yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum.

magnae BTOB terkenal dengan keceriaan dan keramahannya. hal itulah yang membuat sungjae sangat disukai semua orang. tak terkecuali produser cube sendiri.

###

tiba-tiba sungjae berhenti dimesin permen yang berada disudut koridor yang menuju ruang latihan. sungjae yang sangat suka dengan permen segera mengeluarkan uangnya, dan memasukkan ke celah kecil agar dia dapat mendapatkan permen dari mesin tersebut.

"berapa kali harus aku katakan, jangan membeli permen ketika masih pagi. itu akan menyakiti gigi mu sungjae." ucap minhyuk sambil menahan tangan sungjae yang mau mengambil permen tersebut.

"ya hyung tapi aku mau. boleh ya hyung ? please please please ?" mohon sungjae sambil bergelayut manja ditangan minhyuk.

sebenarnya minhyuk tidak tega melarang suungjae makan permen. tetapi jika sungjae tidak dilarang, dia bisa sakit karena terlalu makan banyak permen.

"eunkwang bantu aku. aku tidak bisa melakukan ini sendirian." teriak minhyuk memanggil eunkwang. eunkwang yang berada dibaris paling akhir pun segera menghampiri minhyuk yang memanggilnya.

"mwo ada apa ?" tanya eunkwang saat tiba disana. eunkwang mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah. dan matanya tertuju pada mesin permen dan sungjae yang merengek kepada minhyuk.

tanpa diberi tahu eunkwang tahu apa masalahnya. "sungjae lebih baik kita segera keruang latihan. pasti pelatih sudah menunggu." ucap eunkwang membantu minhyuk menghindarkan sungjae dari mesin permen.

"ayolah hyung. aku mohon. aku sangat ingin." rengek sungjae sambil memberikan puppy eyes dan ageyo terbaiknya.

minhyuk dan eunkwang berusaha mati-matian untuk mengabaikan itu semua. mereka sungguh sudah tidak tahan, mereka saat ini benar-benar ingin memeluk magnae.

eunkwang dan minhyuk masih mencoba menarik tangan bahkan tubuh sungjae agar menjauh dari mesin sialan tersebut. sehingga mereka tidak tahu kalau para member saat ini sudah sampai ditempat mereka.

mereka pun ikut membantu kedua hyungnya untuk membawa sungjae keruang latihan.

hingga mereka akhirnya bisa menarik sungjae menuju ruang latihan.

sungjae pun bangun dan meninggalkan semua member sambil cemberut.

"kau mau kemana sungjae ?" tanya hyunsik.

sungjae berjalan pergi tanpa menjawab panggilan dari para hyungnya.

setelah sungjae pergi terdengar hembusan nafas menyerah dari para hyungnya. "dia tidak pernah berubah, selalu ngambek ketika keinginannya tidak dikabulkan." ucap changsub.

"ya tapi mau bagaimana lagi, usia seperti sungjae memang masih seperti anak kecil. kita juga tidak bisa memaksakan kehendak kepadanya dengan paksa." ucap minhyuk bijak.

"lalu bagaimana sekarang ? kita biarkan dia begitu saja atau kita mengikuti dan menjemputnya" tanya peniel.

"biarkan saja. mungkin dia butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri" ucap hyunsik.

"lalu bagaimana dengan koreo kita ?" tanya peniel lagi.

"kita tetap latihan walaupun tanpa ada sungjae." ucap eunkwang.

"tapi aku khawatir dengan sungjae, eunkwang. dia masih kecil, bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu kepadanya ? kau ingat kan pesan dari eomma dan manager tentang sungjae, kita sebagai hyungnya harus melindunginya." pernyataan minhyuk membuat eunkwang mengingat saat dimana eomma sungjae dan manager berpesan kepadanya yang sebagai leader BTOB dan member tertua.

"jika nanti dia tidak kembali juga, kita akan mencarinya." ucap eunkwang bersantai tapi dalam hati ia sangat takut bila terjadi sesuatu kepada sungjae

###

sungjae berjalan ke taman yang berada dibelakang gedung cube. dia duduk disalah satu kursi taman. taman cube sangat jarang dikunjungi oleh orang. sehingga saat itu taman cube terlihat cukup sepi.

sungjae menggerutu dengan sikap dari para hyungnya. "siapa sih mereka ? eomma saja tidak sampai seperti itu. mereka jauh lebih jahat dari pada eomma. huufft aku sebel sama mereka."

setelah menggerutu seperti itu, sungjae pun hanya melihat pemandangan yang sedang ada ditaman.

tanpa sungjae sadari ada seseorang yang sedang mengawasinya dan berjalan kearahnya.

orang itu adalah kikwang salah satu member BEAST.

kikwang mendekati sungjae dan segera menutup mata sungjae denga tangannya. "hayoo tebak siapa aku ?"

sungjae terkejut, tetapi dia segera melupakan keterkejutannya saat mendengar suara itu.

"kikwang hyung ?" ucap sungjae, karena selain dia hafal dengan suara itu. dia juga sangat mengenal wangi tubuh ini.

"ya bagaimana kau tau kalau ini hyung ?" tanya kikwang kecewa karena sungjae sudah tau bahwa itu dia. kikwang pun duduk disebelah sungjae.

sungjae tidak menjawab tetapi malah merebahkan kepalanya dibahu kikwang. kikwang yang sudah hafal dengan magnae BTOB itu pun tidak bertanya lagi, dalam hati kikwang 'dia pasti sedang ngambek sama hyung-hyungnya'.

tangan kikwang pun mengelus surai hitam sungjae. sungjae pun memeluk kikwang dari samping. membuat kikwang tersenyum karena sifat manja magnae. kikwang pun tidak lagi mengelus surai sungjae. tapi mengelus pipi sungjae.

lama seperti itu. kikwang pun berkata "mau pergi keluar ?"

"kemana hyung ?" tanya sungjae tetapi masih memejamkan matanya menikmati tangan kikwang yang mengelus pipinya.

"terserah. kau sendiri ingin kemana ?" tidak menjawab, kikwang malah balik bertanya.

"heemm bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan ke taman, kemudian ke pusat perbelanjaan mencari makanan dan barang. bagaimana hyung ?" tanya sungjae bersemangat. dia sekarang sudah tidak lagi memeluk kikwang.

"boleh juga. mau pergi sekarang ?" tanya kikwang sambil bangun dari kursi dan mengulurkan tangan kepada sungjae.

"hem tentu" jawab sungjae sambil meraih tangan kikwang.

mereka pun berjalan meninggalkan taman cube. berjalan menuju parkiran tempat mobil kikwang berada.

"kau tidak ingin izin kepada hyung-hyung mu dahulu ?" tanya kikwang sebelum membukakan pintu mobil untuk sungjae.

"tidak perlu. aku masih sebel dengan mereka hyung." jawab sungjae.

"baiklah kalau begitu. dan sekarang silahkan masuk princess" ucap kikwang sambil membuka pintu mobil untuk sungjae.

sungjae pun masuk sambil tertawa karena dipanggil princess oleh hyungnya.

###

"hyung ini sudah jam 12 siang. kenapa sungjae belum kesini juga ?" tanya ilhoon saat semua member beristirahat setelah melakukan koreo panjang.

"apa dia benar-benar marah kepada kita ? apa kita terlalu keterlaluan ?" suara hyunsik saat ini yang bertanya.

eunkwang hanya diam saja. sudah hampir menjelang jam makan siang magnaenya belum kembali. dari awal latihan semua member tidak ada yang bisa fokus karena mereka memikirkan keadaan magnae tersayang mereka.

"kita harus mencarinya eunkwang ? aku tau kau khawatir dengan sungjae. demi sungjae, latihan sesaat lagi lebih baik kita tunda. aku juga sangat mengkhawatirkannya." ucapan minhyuk ada benarnya juga. untuk apa mereka berlatih jika mereka memikirkan magnae, semua yang diajarkan pelatih juga tidak akan masuk keotak mereka.

"baiklah cepat bereskan barang kalian. kita cari sungjae sekarang." ucap eunkwang yang disetujui oleh anggukan semua member.

mereka pun bergegas berganti pakaian dan mengemasi barang mereka.

setelah itu semua member pergi berpencar mencari magnae mereka.

###

waktu korea saat ini menunjukkan pukul 6 malam. tetapi sungjae masih belum ingin pulang. dia sekarang tengah berada di taman bermain atau biasa disebut bazar malam. kikwang sudah mencoba merayu sungjae untuk pulang, tetapi setelah melihat rengekan sungjae. kikwang malah memeluknya dan menjatuhi sungjae dengan ciuman penuh diseluruh wajahnya. sungjae selalu tau, kelemahan semua hyungnya adalah di rengekannya. dan jadilah mereka masih berada di bazar bukannya segera pulang.

bahkan saat ini sungjae tengah bergelayut manja di lengan kikwang agar dia mau bermain disebuah stand menembak untuk memenangkan boneka beruang lucu.

"ayolah hyung, aku mau boneka itu. please " pinta sungjae sambil melancarkan aksi puppy eyes andalannya.

"huuft baiklah. tapi setelah itu kita harus pulang. hyung-hyung mu pasti sedang mencari mu sungjae." jawab sungjae tetapi kali ini ia berusaha membujuk sungjae agar mau pulang. bukan karena kikwang tidak suka pergi dengan sungjae, tetapi karena dia juga memikirkan perasaan para member BTOB. mereka sekarang pasti sedang mencari sungjae. karena magnae tercinta mereka belum pulang.

setelah gagal dalam lima kali percobaan, akhiirnya kikwang dapat menembak bebek itu sampai jatuh. dan kikwang menang. sungjae yang melihat kemenangan kikwang pun segera memeluk kikwang dan mengajak kikwang melompat-lompat sambil berputar-putar.

"he'hem" deham penjaga stand menghentikan aktifitas gembira dari dua namja itu sambil membawa boneka beruang yang diinginkan oleh sungjae.

sungjae pun menerima boneka tersebut dengan senang hati. kemudian sungjae pun memberikan ciuman dipipi kikwang sebagai ucapan terima kasih. dan sungjae lari pergi meninggalkan kikwang yang terkejut mendapatkan kecupan dari sungjae.

seumur hidup baru kali ini kikwang merasa sangat bahagia. bukan dia yang mencium magnae, tapi magnae yang menciumnya.

"apakah dia namjachingu mu ? dia sangat manis." ucap penjaga stand membuyarkan lamunan kikwang.

kikwang pun mengikuti sungjae yang sekarang berjalan kearah mobilnya untuk pulang.

###

"sebenarnya kemana sih sungjae ? ini bahkan sudah jam 7 malam. seharusnya dia sudah pulang. atau dia diculik ?" panik peniel.

seketika semua member menatap kearah peniel. ucapan peniel ada benarnya juga. bagaimana kalau sungjae diculik ? apa yang terjadi kalau sampai dia diculik oleh fans ? diantara semua member BTOB yang mempunyai fans terbanyak kan sungjae. semua perspektif negatif masuk kepada otak mereka. hal itu membuat mereka semakin khawatir. ditambah sungjae tidak pernah ngambek sampai seperti ini.

"hyung kita harus lapor manager atau kita telfon polisi ?" ucap ilhoon yang sekarang menarik-narik tangan eunkwang.

"semuanya tenang. kita sebaiknya sekarang pulang kembali ke dorm. siapa tahu sungjae sudah pulang terlebih dahulu." jawab eunkwang mencoba menenangkan para member dan juga dirinya sendiri lebih tepatnya.

akhirnya semua member pun setuju dengan usulan eunkwang. karena mereka sendiri juga lelah, setelah selesai latihan mereka harus mencari sungjae sampai hari semalam ini. bahkan mereka sendiri saja lupa tidak makan siang.

###

saat ini pukul 8 malam. semua member BTOB sudah selesai mandi dan sekarang mereka sedang berkumpul diruang tengah dorm. mereka bertambah khawatir karena ini sudah jam tidur sang magnae. tapi jangankan menyuruh magnae tidur, mereka saja tidk tahu magnae sekarang ada dimana.

mereka semua masih berpikir apa yang harus mereka lakukan.

hingga mereka mendengar . . . . ... . . .. .

###

mobil kikwang saat ini sudah mendarat tepat didepan sebuah gedung asrama CUBE ent. dia pun mematikan mesin mobil dan berkata "sungjae kita sudah sampai" dan apa yang didapat kikwang. dia melihat sungjae yang sudah tidur dengan memeluka boneka beruangnya.

bagi kikwang, sungjae saat ini terlihat sangat cute. karena tidak tega membangunkan sungjae. kikwang pun akhirnya menggendong sungjae di punggungnya.

kikwang berjalan disekitar lorong menuju dorm BTOB. setelah menemukan tempat tersebut. kikwang pun mengetuk pintu.

###

eunkwang pun bangun berdiri untuk membuka pintu. ketika dia sampai didepan pintu, dia berharap bahwa magnae lah yang mengetuk pintu. dan pintu pun terbuka menampakkan dua orang namja, satu namja yang sangat disayanginya kini berada dipunggung namja yang juga dia kenal.

"sungjae" tanpa sadar eunkwang berteriak, teriakan eunkwang membuat semua member bergegas kearah pintu. dan teriakan eunkwang sukses membangunkan sungjae yang lelap tertidur dipunggung kikwang.

"mwo ? dimana sungjae kwangie ?" tanya minhyuk yang tiba terlebih dahulu didepan pintu.

"selamat malam hyung, hoaaaaaaamm." ucap sungjae yang setengah mengantuk. tetapi sungjae tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. jadi dia kembali mencoba tidur dengan menyamankan kepalanya di bahu kikwang.

"mana sungjae ? apakah dia baik-baik saja ? siapa yang menculiknya ? kemarikan, biar aku hajar dia ? tunggu pukulan maut ku untuknya. " ucap changsub yang buru-buru mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memukul seseorang.

"hei calm down hyung, calm down." tenang hyunsik.

"astaga kikwang hyung kenapa kau tidak mengatakan kalau sungjae bersama mu ? tak taukah engkau, kami semua khawatir dengan keadaannya." tanya ilhoon. dia benar-benar cemas dengan keadaan magnae.

"if he's alright ? whether he was injured ?" tanya peniel dalam bahasa inggris yang sangat fasih.

kikwang merasa bingung, pasalnya dia baru sampai di dorm BTOB. tapi sudah dihadiahi ribuan pertanyaan dari para hyung namja yang sedang digendongnya itu.

tetapi sungjae sepertinya tidak terganggu dengan keributan yang dibuat oleh hyungnya. buktinya dia semakin terjatuh kedalam alam bangun dan melihat betapa khawatir hyungnya.

"baiklah. tidak bisakah kita menaruh sungjae di tempat tidur atau sofa pun tidak apa-apa. punggung ku lelah harus berdiri dan menggendongnya lebih lama." ucap kikwang menghentikan pikiran negatif dari member BTOB.

"oh ne. taruh dia di sofa depan tv saja." jawab eunkwang. sebenarnya dia tidak setuju dengan kedekatan kikwang dengan sungjae, tapi sekeras apapun eunkwang melarang, sungjae tetap bersikeras untuk dekat dengan kikwang.

setelah kikwang meletakkan sungjae disofa. dia melihat kesekitar ruangan. dan dia tahu, para member BTOB tidak menyukai kedekatannya dengan sungjae. jadi dia melihat bahwa sekarang semua member menatap benci kepadanya.

'oh lebih baik aku segera pergi dari tempat ini' batin kikwang. dia takut bahwa dia akan dibunuh oleh hyung-hyung sungjae. lebih baik dia kabur.

"baiklah, lebih baik aku segera pulang. dojoon pasti sedang mencari ku." ucap kikwang dan pergi meninggalkan dorm BTOB.

###

setelah perginya kikwang, para member pun mengerubungi sungjae yang saat ini tengah tidur damai.

minhyuk perlahan mengelus surai hitam milik sungjae. elusan tangan minhyuk sangat pelan, membuat sungjae semakin larut dalam mimpinya. itu membuat sungjae mendekatkan kepalanya ke tangan lembut minhyuk.

eunkwang hanya bisa melihat itu semua tanpa berbicara. sejujurnya dia sedih melihat dongsaeng yang paling disayanginya saat ini mengambek. dia sebenarnya tidak tega untuk melarang sungjae melakukan apa yang dia inginkan, tetapi eunkwang melakukan ini semua juga demi kebaikan sungjae sendiri.

hyunsik, changsub, peniel dan ilhoon dalam hati sebenarnya menyesal karena sudah ikut menarik sungjae menjauh dari mesin permen. kenapa mereka tidak menyuruh dua hyungnya untuk membiarkan sungjae saja.

semua raut wajah member BTOB saat ini sedang sedih. mereka sedih karena mereka mengakui kesalahan yang tidak seharusnya mereka pahami begitu dalam.

###

keesokan paginya sungjae terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. hal pertama yang ia rasakan adalah dia tidak tidur di tempat tidurnya tetapi di sofa depan tv. danhal kedua yang ia lihat adalah semua hyung yang disayanginya tidur dibawahnya.

perlahan sungjae bangun, dia bangun sangat pelan karena tidak ingin membangunkan semua hyungnya.

dia berjalan menuju eunkwang yang tidur tepat disampingnya. dengan lembut dia menepuk pipi eunkwang.

eunkwang yang merasa pipinya ditepuk pun bergeliat kecil dan membuka matanya. dia melihat sungjae yang saat ini sedang menatapnya. segera eunkwang pun bangun dan memeluk sungjae sangat erat sambil berkata "maafkan aku sungjae. maafkan hyung mu ini. hyung tau hyung salah. hyung mohon maafkan hyung."

sungjae yang tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan hyungnya pun bertanya "memangnya kwangie hyung salah apa ?"

pertanyaan sungjae yang kelewat polos itu pun mau tidak mau membuat eunkwang tersenyum bahwa sungjae pasti sudah lupa apa yang terjadi kemarin.

"apa kau lupa eoh sesuatu yang membuatmu ngambek seharian kemarin dan tidak segera pulang menemuii hyung-hyung mu ?" tanya eunkwang kembali.

"oohh soal itu. sungjae tidak marah kogh sama hyungdeul. sungjae cuma sebel aja. lagi pula seharusnya yang minta maaf kan sungjae. sungjae sudah membuat hyungdeul khawatir." jawab sungjae. sungjae tau bahwa ini semua adalah kesalahannya. sungjae hampir mau menangis karena dia takut semua hyungnya tidak akan peduli kepadanya lagi karena dia nakal.

"hiks hiks "

"sungjae kenapa kau menangis ? apakah kau terluka ? apa bagian tubuh mu ada yang sakit ?" eunkwang melancarkan bertubi-tubi pertanyaan kepada sungjae. karena saat ini eunkwang benar-benar khawatir melihat magnae tercintanya menangis.

"hyung maafkan hiks sungjae ne hiks. sungjae janji tidak hiks akan membuat hiks hyungdeul khawatir lagi." sengguk sungjae.

"aigoo sungjae kau tidak salah. cup cup cup jangan menangis lagi okay" eunkwang menenangkan sungjae dengan memeluknya semakin erat dan mengelus rambut hitamnya.

"tapi hyung pasti sekarang sudah tidak sayang lagi dengan sungjae. karena sungjae adalah anak yang nakal, tidak mau mendengar nasehat dari hyungdeulnya." ucap sungjae sambil membenamkan kepalanya lebih dalam keleher sang leader.

"hussh siapa yang bilang hyung tidak sayang lagi eoh. hyung dan semuanya akan selalu menyayangi sungjae. jangan berfikir seperti itu okay. sampai kapanpun engkau akan selalu menjadi dongsaeng kesayangan hyung." eunkwang menyegel ucapannya dengan mencium dahi sungjae dan kemudian memeluknya kembali sangat erat.

"kau lapar ? mau hyung buatkan sesuatu sebagai sarapan ?" tanya eunkwang untuk mengalihkan perhatian sungjae dari acara sedihnya.

"heeemm sungjae mau omelet. boleh hyung ?" tanya sungjae menatap sedih kepada sang leader.

"tentu. apapun untuk dongsaeng manisku." ucap eunkwang mengajak sungjae kedapur untuk membuat omelet.

###

minhyuk dengan pelan membuka matanya. dia melihat ke sofa, dan sungjae sudah tidak ada. kemudian minhyuk melihat semua member, dan satu-satunya yang tidak ada disana adalah eunkwang. dan minhyuk mencium aroma omelet, omelet khas buatan eunkwang. tanpa diberitahu apa yang terjadi, minhyuk sudah bisa menebak bahwa eunkwang sedang bersama sungjae dan membuatkan sarapan untuk magnae.

minhuk berjalan menuju dapur, dan tabakannya benar. magnae saat ini sedang duduk di kursi sambil mengayunkan kakinya dan melihat eunkwang memasak omelet untuknya.

minhyuk pun berjalan dari belakang, dia berniat untuk memeluk magnae dari belakang.

GREEP

magnae saat ini sudah berada di pelukan hangat minhyuk. minhyuk pun duduk dikursinya dan membawa magnae duduk dipangkuannya.

"minhuk hyung ?" ucap sungjae yang cukup terkejut karena minhyuk yang memeluknya dan membawanya kedalam pangkuan sang hyung sendiri.

"heeemt. apakah kau masih ngambek kepada hyung ?" tanya minhyuk sambil menciumi leher sungjae.

"sungjae sudah tidak ngambek lagi dengan hyungdeul. minhyuk hyung, sungjae minta maaf ne sudah ngebuat hyungdeul khawatir ?" ucap sungjae.

"tidak apa-apa. lain kali jangan lakukan itu lagi ne ?" minhuk semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan semakin intens menciumi wajah magnae manisnya.

"he he hem. minhyuk biarkan sungjae duduk dikursinya sendiri. dia pasti lapar karena belum makan. dan kau juga makanlah." ucap eunkwang dingin, dia tidak pernah suka melihat sungjae diciumi oleh minhyuk.

"tapi eunkwang aku tidak mau makan omelet itu. aku ingin makan . ... " minhyuk menggantung kalimatnya dan melirik sungjae yang saat ini tengah mengisi piringnya dengan omelet yang dibawa eunkwang.

"kau ingin makan apa ?" tanya eunkwang bingung.

"aku ingin makan sungjae saja." minhuk berkata sperti itu sambil mengedipkan matanya genit.

"mwo ? hyung ingin memakan ku ?" tanya sungjae polos, dia pun segera memindahkan kursinya menjadi sangat dekat dengan eunkwang.

"aigoo kau membuatnya takut minhyuk." ucap eunkwang saat merasakan sungjae merapatkan tubuhnya kepadanya. sejujurnya dia ingin memeluk sungjae karenaterlihat begitu menggemaskan.

"hahahahahaha aigoo sungjae kau terlihat sangat lucu. rasanya hyung ingin memakan mu saat ini juga." ucap minhyuk sambil berakting seperti harimau yang mau menerkam mangsanya.

"kyaaa minhyuk hyung kanibal." ucap sungjae sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya dibelakang eunkwang, dan menarik baju eunkwang.

"eunkwangie hyung ayyo kita segera pergi dari sini. bisa-bisa minhyuk hyung memakan hyung juga." ucap sungjae polos.

'hahaha tenang saja magnae, jika minhyuk memakan mu, aku akan membunuhnya' batin eunkwang. eunkwang pun hanya tersenyum menanggapi kepolosan mgnaaenya yang...

"ada apa sih disini ? ini masih pagi jangan ribut dong."ucap changsub yang seketika membuat tiga namja terkejut, karena changsub datang dengan tiba-tiba.

"changsub hyung ?" teriak sungjae saat melihat hyungnya yang sangat penuh kasih sayang tersebut.

"sungjae ? kapan kau bangun ?" tanya changsub sambil mendekati sungjae.

"sudah dari tadi hyung."

"tapi kenapa aku tidak tahu ?" tanya changsub lagi.

eunkwang pun mencairkan suasana kembali dengan berkata "oh my god baiklah. kenapa sekarang kalian tidak sarapan saja. omelet ini jika tidak segera dimakan akan dingin, dan rasanya tidak enak." ucap eunkwang sambil menyuruh semua anggota yang bangun duduk dikursinya.

dan sepertinya sungjae masih berfikir bahwa jika terlalu dekat dengan minhyuk dia akan disantap oleh minhyuk. alhasil dia lebih memilih duduk disebelah changsub. changsub yang tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi hanya diam saja.

changsub memperhatikan tingkah magnae, sungjae. dia tampak baik-baik saja, dn mungkin dia sudah melupakan kejadian kemarin. changsub pun mulai mengisi piringnya.

minhyuk diam saja, dia sedang sangat lapar. jadi untuk sementara dia tidak akan menggoda magnae dan mulai makan sarapannya.

"aku akan membangunkan hyunsik, ilhoon, dan peniel." kata eunkwang sambil bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan keruang tengah.

###

sarapan pagi sudah selesai. sungjae adalah yang pertama menyelesaikan sarapannya. dia pun melihat semua hyungnya. mereka semua masih makan, dan terkadang dari antara mereka ikut membalas tatpannya walau hanya sebentar. dan hyungnya terlihat tidak marah, melainkan tersenyum.

setelah memastikan semua hyungnya selesai dengan sarapan. sungjae mulai membuka percakapan "hyungdeul ? bolehkah sungjae berbicara ?" tanya sungjae dengan keringat dingin.

"aigoo sungjae, jika kau ingin berbicara, berbicaralah. kau tidak perlu gugup seperti itu." ucap ilhoon sambil mengelus rambut sungjae. saat ini ilhoon sedang duduk tepat disamping sungjae.

"ne ilhoon hyung." jawab sungjae sambil memberikan senyum, ilhoon pun membalas senyuman itu.

"hyungdeul, sungjae minta maaf ne. karena sudah membuat hyungdeul khawatir soal kemarin." kepala sungjae terus menunduk, dan tangannya memainkan ujung kemeja yang dipakainya. dia terlalu takut untuk melihat hyung-hyungnya.

semua hyungnya tidak ada yang marah, mana mungkin mereka bisa marah kepada cute sungjae. mereka terus tersenyum melihat tingkah polos magnae, yang mengira bahwa dirinya telah bersalah besar.

"kau tidak salah sungjae. ini bukan salah mu, ini salah kami. jadi jangan sedih eoh." ucap hyunsik. hyunsik berdiri dan berjalan menuju magnae, dan dia memeluk sungjae dari belakang. kemudian dia mengacak-acak rambut magnae. dan kembali duduk dikursinya.

"tapi hyung ..."

"sudah tidak ada tapi-tapian. yang terpenting kau baik-baik saja. masalah ini selesai. semua setuju." sela eunkwang.

"yes i agree with you hyung." ucap peniel dalam menyatakan kesetujuannya.

"gomawoyo hyungdeul" ucap sungjae sambil memberikan senyuman termanisnya.

dan seketika ...

"AIGOO MAGNAE KAU SANGAT LUCU" ucap semua member BTOB bersamaan.

dan mereka semua memeluk magnae lucu mereka. pelukan kali ini tidak ada rasa cemburu. karena perasaan mereka semua tulus kepada magnae sungjae.

###

mohon untuk review readernim.


End file.
